


Sea Sex Shun

by bakayaro_onna



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Hotel, M/M, Mild Language, citrus situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakayaro_onna/pseuds/bakayaro_onna
Summary: One-Shot. Will Eiri not want sex because of fishnets and shells?
Relationships: Shindou Shuuichi/Yuki Eiri
Kudos: 3





	Sea Sex Shun

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sea Sex Shun  
>  **By:** bakayaro onna  
>  **Rating:** M - for language, penises and a citrus situation  
>  **Pairing:** Eiri and Shuichi
> 
> **Completed:** Wednesday, January 25, 2006  
>  **Summary:** One-Shot. Will Eiri not want sex because of fishnets and shells?
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation. Maki Murakami, Sony, TokyoPop and The RightStuf do.  
>  **Thanks:** to Joules, for taking time out of her own pressing writing schedule to look this over and tighten it and to Aja, for checking over this and tweaking it.
> 
> **Note:** This story has some British words/spellings. Author notes at the end of this story, as usual.

Eiri flinched at the overly-detailed mural covering the walls and ceiling in the room and groused, "Okay, I came to Osaka to watch your concert and for some reason you asked me to meet you here at the Hotel Loire afterward." Eiri rolled his eyes and sighed, stabbing out his cigarette in a crab-shaped ashtray. "Why did you invite me to a love hotel when we can have sex anywhere?"

Shuichi looked defiant even as the slightly embarrassed blush tinted his cheeks. He sniffled melodramatically and said, "I just wanted us to do something a little different, especially since we haven't seen each other for almost two weeks because of the tour." He snickered wickedly, looked up at his lover through his fringe and grinned wolfishly while waving a bright blue, coconut-flavoured and scented lube bottle in front of Eiri's eyes.

Eiri took in the underwater grotto decorations: the painted fish, coral and seaweed on the walls, a conch shell headboard, brightly dyed fishing nets as bed curtains and a spinning mirrored globe reflecting blue, white and green light speckles on the water ripples painted on the ceiling. "Is this some kind of twisted Little Mermaid fantasy? Let me guess: I am the Prince and you are the mermaid who saves him after he falls in the ocean and almost drowns," scoffed Eiri.

Shuichi blinked, then grinned cheekily. "Nope," he declared. He tossed the lube onto the large round bed, then dived into the sea-green sheets and started floundering about convulsively.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked the writer, as he stared at his insane lover ludicrously flailing his arms and legs around on the bed.

"I am the drowning prince, glub-glub," declared the singer, adding a few gasps as he 'swam' on the sheets.

Eiri sighed exasperatedly. "This is stupid. Brat; it is time to go back to the regular hotel that does not have a restrictive time limit to stop us in the middle of some serious fucking." Eiri shifted so he stood next to the bed and stretched out his arm in invitation to help the drowning man out of the water.

Shuichi latched on to Eiri's wrist with both hands and pulled with surprising force so the taller man lost his balance and fell onto the mattress. Shu immediately wrapped himself around his beloved like an octopus and started kissing him passionately.

"Ah, air! How can this be, with me sinking so deeply under the water?" exclaimed the Prince, as his lips once more found their way to the merman's face and enthusiastically laid siege to the soft, menthol smoke-flavoured mouth.

Shu pulled back after the initial assault, cradled Eiri's face between gentle hands and aggressively layered kisses on his lover's lips, nose and cheeks while he peppered the attack with more role-play chatter. "Oh, such a beautiful merman shares his breath with me! Mmm, how kind he is, how strong, how handsome! I must repay him somehow!" The Prince's thighs squeezed the merman's body more tightly to him.

His partner's silly enthusiasm and close body sparked Eiri's already heightened and deprived libido. The novelist slipped his hands under the singer so he could grasp his lover's sexy arse and pull him closer. Their excited groins met and they groaned in harmony. They had missed each other desperately and clothes were quickly dragged from the heated bodies.

"So, we have an hour to 'rest' in the grotto; let us make the most of it," mumbled Eiri into the magenta hair next to Shuichi's ear as he pulled on his lover's trousers' button. He worked it free, unzipped the slacks and yanked on the material keeping him from his lover's naked skin.

Shu laughed gleefully as he kicked his legs free of his trousers, happy he had not worn underwear. "Nope, I paid for 'Free Time' so it is pretty much 'fuck until we cannot walk' for the entire night." He gasped as Eiri's lubed fingers began exploring his insides.

Shuichi nuzzled Eiri's ear and whispered, "After the merman services the Prince, a nice warm bath will be waiting for him so the merman's tail can re-hydrate." Shu giggled evilly over his word play as he ran his hand over Eiri's muscular chest and teased a nipple, causing his lover to shudder with pleasure.

The younger man kissed and suckled his way along Eiri's neck and shoulder, listening to the gasps and sighs coming from his excited partner. Smiling, he continued his hushed dialogue. "The merman can plunder the Prince some more while they lounge in the bath!" Shuichi arched off the bed and moaned loudly as his prostate was ravaged. "The bathtub here is huge," panted the vocalist. "We will be able to really move around in it…EEK!" Shu squealed as Eiri's large hand engulfed his penis and squeezed.

"Shut up; time is wasting and the tide is coming in," remarked the merman, as he plunged into the pleasures offered by his precious Prince.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Notes:**
> 
> Yes, Japanese love hotels are real and are an acceptable part of the culture.
> 
> Love hotels have various prices and names for the length of time you spend in the room.
> 
> A 'rest' price can be anywhere between one and three hours, depending on the city and the hotel location.
> 
> 'Free Time' means you pay a set price and use the room until you cannot 'get it up' anymore.
> 
> The Hotel Loire is a real love hotel outside Osaka. It was the only one I found saying it had an underwater room. I could not find a photo of the actual room so the décor described above is purely hypothetical.
> 
> Read more about love hotels at the following links.  
> (Note: these links were active in 2006 during the story's research but are not now.)
> 
> www.okada.de/archive-japanasitis/love/love.html  
> www3.tky.3web.ne.jp/edjacob/hotels.html  
> www3.tky.3web.ne.jp/edjacob/japannotations.htm#diaries
> 
> These links are currently active and things have changed since this story was written:
> 
> https://savvytokyo.com/japans-love-hotels-what-you-need-to-know-before-you-go/  
> https://www.atlasobscura.com/articles/japanese-love-hotels-covid-19


End file.
